degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Below Zero! Season 2 Episode 3: The Only Exception (2)
'Main Plot: Aria ' (Aria is in the bathroom crying, Damon is trying to calm her down.) Damon: its okay, honey. Maybe it was for the better. Aria: You think its better this way? You think it’s better for me to be a single mom?! Damon: No, that’s not what I meant. Aria: Then what did you mean? Damon: I don’t know. Aria: Whatever, let’s go back to class. Damon: Are you okay, now? Aria: I need to stop crying. It’s not good for the babies. Damon: Okay, well, let’s go. (Damon and Aria leave the bathroom.) '' 'Opening ' 'Subplot: Mariana/Savannah ' ''(In Literature Class; Mariana walks over to Savannah.) Mariana: Hey! Savannah: Um…Hey. Mariana: Well someone doesn’t sound too happy to see me. Love you too. Savannah: Don’t say that. Mariana: Say what? Savannah: That you love me! Mariana: Okay, okay it was just a joke. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Savannah: I woke up in your bed. Why are like acting like nothing happen? We- (whispers) we had sex! Mariana: So what? We were just experimenting. Like those girls from those girls gone wild movies. Savannah: Yeah well was it with their best friend? Mariana: Clam down it was a onetime thing it’s never going to happen again. Savannah: Yeah maybe for me…. Mariana: What’s that suppose to mean? Savannah: It means everything makes since now! You’re a lesbian. We can’t be friends anymore…. Mariana: Really? Even if I was gay doesn’t mean you should stop being friends with me! Savannah: And the fact you made me have sex with you last night. Mariana: I made you have sex with me? No! You were so total into that! Savannah: No I wasn’t I’m not a dike like you! Mariana: Oh, I see, I thought the bitchy old Savannah was gone! Guess I was wrong! You’ll always be the same bitchy, insecure little dump slut you’ve always been! Savannah: Yeah, well maybe its better this way. 'Third Plot: Alton ' (Alton walks up to the principal’s office and knocks on the door.) Ms. Bunch: May I help you? (Alton walks into her office.) Alton: No but I think I can help you. Ms. Bunch: Keep talking. Alton: I know who spray painted your room. His name is Todd. Todd Stevens. Ms. Bunch: Do you have any proof? Alton: I heard him talking about it with his friends and you can look in his locker, he put the spray can in there in the morning I saw him do it. Ms. Bunch: Okay. Thanks so much Alton. I won’t tell him you told me. Alton: You can. I don’t car, I just wanted to do what’s right. (Ms. Bunch walks out, Alton laughs and smiles.) 'Fourth Plot: Lindsay ' (Lindsay is walking by Star and over hears her talking to her friend about bringing back cheer.) Lindsay: Hey, Star, were you just talking about bringing cheer back to Bardell? Star: Yeah. Lindsay: Well I want to take my mind off something. Can I help you? Star: Maybe. Lindsay: My mom can buy us cheer uniforms if we get Ms. Bunch to bring it back. Star: Okay. Fine I guess you’re in. But I’m just making this clear I’m cheer captain. Lindsay: Can I be co-captain? Star: Maybe. (Star, Lindsay and her friend walk away.) 'Main Plot: Aria ' (Aria walks over to her locker a note falls out.) Dear Aria, I’m sorry that I just left you. I can’t be a dad! I just can’t be. I’m sorry. '' ''(Aria throws the note in the trash and runs outside of Bardell, Damon sees.) Damon: Is everything okay? Aria: Yeah, let’s just go home. Damon: Okay…. 'Subplot: Mariana/Savannah ' (After school; Savannah walks out to Mariana’s car.) Savannah: Hey can we talk? Mariana: Sure. (Savannah’s opens Mariana’s car door and sits down.) Savannah: I’m sorry about today. Mariana: It’s fine. Savannah: It’s just I kinda liked it last night…. Mariana: Yeah, I kinda did to. Savannah: …. (Mariana looks at Savannah then Savannah kisses her.) Savannah: Let’s find out our sexualities together. Mariana: Okay. (Savannah kisses Mariana again.) 'Third Plot: Alton ' (After school, Alton is walking home, Todd funs up to him.) Todd: You such a jack ass! Alton: No I just wanted to win! Todd: Well how do you feel knowing you won unfairly? Alton: It feels so damn good! (Alton walks away.) 'Fourth Plot: Lindsay ' (The next day, Star and Lindsay are talking to Ms. Bunch.) Ms. Bunch: So you want me to bring back the Bardell Honey Bees? Lindsay: Yes, my mom said she would be our like leader thing and since it’s not a “school” subject or anything she doesn’t need a teaching license Ms. Bunch: Okay, fine. I’ll give you a trail run. Star: For real? Ms. Bunch: Yeah. But if anything goes wrong then it’s gone. Lindsay: Thanks so much, you really are as nice as everyone says you are. Star: Well we have some planning we have to do. 'Main Plot: Aria ' ''(A''ria and Damon are walking down the hallway.) Aria: You know what? I don’t need a daddy. Damon: I said that yesterday and you freaked….You know what never mind. Aria: I have you, your help me and your mom and dad. Damon: And Xandi, Jake and Lindsay. Well, maybe Xandi. Aria: Yeah I have a big, good family for my baby to be born in. Damon: Yep, and me being in it makes it ten times better. Aria: Yeah, Damon. Just keep on thinking that. Category:Blog posts